


Farmers market love

by Thea_rainbow



Series: Farmer!Au [1]
Category: Sorted (Website) RPF
Genre: (Its a mess), Bad Cooking, Badcook!Mike, Cooking, Farmer!Ben, First Dates, M/M, Shy!Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hello.” The man said, smiling at Mike and he felt dazzled. That eye crinkle. </p>
<p>“Hey...” And then finally Mike's brain stem caught up with the situation and made him clear his throat before saying. “I would like to have some cucumbers and pears.” </p>
<p>“Please.” He added as an afterthought, maybe it was his only thought, since his brain was all mushed up by the sight of that man turning around to grab a bag and then proceeded to turn around again to smile at Mike once more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farmers market love

Farmers market on a Sunday was not a place Mike found himself often, but today was an exception. Because he had been in the city already anyway and fresh stuff could never hurt, right?

Turned out he was wrong with that because as soon as he stepped on the big market, his eyes wandered to the most beautiful man he had ever seen. And he could feel how his heart muscles contracted and squeezed faster.

He stumbled forward, going into the direction of that man's location and before he knew he stood in front of rows upon rows of vegetables and fruits.

“Hello.” The man said, smiling at Mike and he felt dazzled. That eye crinkle.

“Hey...” And then finally Mike's brain stem caught up with the situation and made him clear his throat before saying. “I would like to have some cucumbers and pears.”

“Please.” He added as an afterthought, maybe it was his only thought, since his brain was all mushed up by the sight of that man turning around to grab a bag and then proceeded to turn around again to smile at Mike once more.

“How many?” he then asked after Mike didn’t add anything to his original order.

“Two cucumbers and half a dozen of pears.” Mike said, proud of himself that he could talk this clear and took out his money, guessing how much it would be.

The man packed everything up and when the brown eyed man said how much it was, Mike was mildly surprised, a lot less than he thought. He told the man so who then smiled brightly as an answer before getting captured by the next order.

Mike stood there, holding the produce the man gave him and just stared at the man, enchanted by his presence.

“Bye.” The man said to the other person he served and only then noticed Mike still standing there.

“Can I help you with anything else?” And he smiled again, god, he looked so good smiling.

“Can I have your name? I really want to know the name of my new favorite farmer.” Mike said, still so fucking proud of his brain.

The man giggled, blush just rolling over his neck and ears before he muttered. “Ben.”

“Hello Ben, I am Mike. And Goodbye.” Mike brought together before he fucking fled the market. Did he just flirt with a farmer? Was that flirt good or bad? What the hell just happened there?

Mike clenched the bags to his chest as he walked hastily away from the market, hearing a confused “Goodbye.”  shouted by Ben.

Ben, mhh. He thought. What a nice name.

Getting home and unpacking the products, he had no idea what to do with them.

Damn you brain, he cursed his brain for the first time this day, couldn’t you order something I could actually use?

But as he lifted one of the pears to his lips and bit into it, he was gone. Juice was running down his hand, down his arm and dripped onto his floor from his elbow and even made him moan. God this pear tasted heavenly.

Was it magic, he asked himself as he stood in the kitchen and ravished the pears, one after another.

“And I don’t even want to know how he would taste like.” Mike muttered to himself as he packed the last pear, he saved from himself, into the fridge. Preserving it probably for later that day.

* * *

 

Rubbing his chin, he decided that his stubbles weren’t that bad. Or at least he didn’t look that bad in them. With a tiny smile, Mike walked up to Ben's stand, waiting until the people in front of him got their order before he looked directly at Ben. And he was gone. Fucking bullocks.

“Hey Ben.” Mike said, only slightly stumbling over those two words.

“Hello Mike.” Ben said carefully, really hoping he hadn’t messed up the name.

“You remember me.” Mike said brightly grinning.

“It's not everyday someone runs away from me.” Ben also grinned.

“But that aside, what can I do for you today?”

‘give me your number!, go on a date with me!’ such ideas swirled around in Mike's head but the final one was

“Could you give me some of that kale, around 200 grams? And 1kg of strawberries and maybe 200 grams of blueberries?”

“Can do.” Ben said smiling and went to work, collecting the things.

“Oh and again half a dozen of those pears.”

“Were they good?”

“Fantastic even.” Mike swooned and lightened up when Ben laughed and said his thanks.

“Maybe taste those apples.” Ben reached under the counter and presented a little cup filled with cut up apples.

Mike picked one and bit onto it, his eyes fluttering shut as the taste exploded on his tongue.

“Wow.”

When he opened his eyes again, Ben was staring at him, his mouth shaped into an O as he watched Mike chew. And then the farmer caught himself and looked away embarrassed. But not before Mike saw how his eyes were blown.

At least now he knew the attraction wasn’t one sided.

“I want some of those too. Make it a dozen.” Mike said. And he got what he wanted.

But no phone number.

* * *

 

It went on and on like that, Mike always going back to the market, buying fruits and vegetables for which he had to learn some recipes he never needed before.

Even if he fucked up, they still tasted good, because Ben’s stuff was amazing.

Weeks passed by in the same manner and every now  and then, Mike caught Ben staring at him, a dreamy look in his eyes before he could collect himself again and looked his cheering self again.

* * *

 

“Can I have your number?” Ben asked one day and it wasn’t just any day. It was a beautiful day, with the sun gazing down and Ben standing behind his fruits and vegetables, handing out some samples with a pink shirt stretched over his chest.

As soon as Mike came closer, Ben turned his eyes to him and asked him the question. Mike was overrun for a second before scrambling to get out his phone.

“Sure, yeah.” Ben got his phone out and added him as a contact. And Mike felt like he just unlocked a hella big achievement in some hard-ass console game.

“You want to go out tonight?” he blurted out. And then mentally cursed himself.

Ben, again, turned into a lovely shade of red as he said “Yes.” Softly.

“I will make you dinner. At my house. At 7pm.” Mike was surprised that Ben didn’t laugh straight in his face but smiled and nodded instead.

“Just text me your address and tell me what to bring.” He pointed at the stuff lying between them.

“Will do.”

* * *

 

“Well fuck.” Mike muttered as he stared at his kitchen, his bedroom and the living room, all separated but still the same emotion.

Everything was a mess.

Running around his house, like a chicken without a head, he cleaned everything up, faster than he ever knew he could.

Without his knowledge, 7pm clocked and he was warned only by the sound of footsteps on his porch and then the bell ringing.

“No, damn it.” Whispering to himself, he looked down at his clothes, all rumbled up and dirty from all the housecleaning he did. But he had no other choice.

Opening the door, he tried to look as relaxed as he could. But he failed miserably as he saw Ben, dressed up in a jacket over a white shirt with black tight jeans.

“Damn.” He said out loud accidentally and looked into Ben's eyes. And they both broke out laughing.

“Well thank you. I would return that compliment but-” With a raised eyebrow Ben looked pointedly at the dirty things Mike wore.

“But I can still say your face looks beautiful like in the daylight.” Ben mused and laughed again before lifting the bags, which Mike didn’t notice until now, from Mike's porch and wiggled with his eyebrows.

“Will you let me in?” Instantly, Mike opened the door wider and stepped away to let Ben pass.

“Sorry, I lost the time and had no time to take a shower. Would you mind?”

“Absolutely not. I can unpack the stuff I bought while you shower.” He smiled before looking around.

“Where is your kitchen?”

“Down the hallway, to the right.”

* * *

 

Coming down the stairs with fresh clothes and still wet hair, he felt tons better and much better prepared to face the evening.

But not that prepared that he didn’t stop still in his walk as he saw Ben bend over, with his ass right in Mike's direction. God, that ass.

“I promised to cook dinner.” Mike complained as he saw a pot on the stove, bubbling happily away.

“Salted water can never hurt.” Ben said and stood up, and Mike watched as the white shirt moved over Ben's back muscles. He seemed to have lost his jacket in the battle against the heat of the kitchen.

“That’s true.” He knew his kitchen was tiny at best, but standing in it with Ben made it feel like it was centimeters big.

Because Ben's hips touched Mike's as he turned around, smiling up at Mike.

“Can I watch you cook?” He then asked after they stared into each others eyes for a moment.

“Sure.” 'No Go away, it will be a mess!' His brain screamed and Mike took a big breath as Ben walked around him to sit himself down on the counter.

“If you need help...”

“No I can do this.”

10 Minutes later, he regretted not asking for help because burning water was something not done easily. And something, other than the burned water, smelled off.

Ben was there, taking the pan with the onions away from the flame and into the sink where he let it stay as he took care of turning the burner off before taking the pot away from Mike, putting it where the pan was.

“I adore you, I really do. But please let me make our dinner.” Ben said, big brown eyes staring at him, and Mike felt like a failure, but hearing ‘I adore you’ from Ben made it half as bad.

Lowering his head, Mike went to go around Ben, but Ben held him back with an arm around his waist.

“Thank you.” Ben gave him a kiss on his cheek, before nuzzling his neck softly and then he turned to the stove.

* * *

 

“This is amazing.” Mike breathed out before shoving another fork full into his mouth, moaning around it like a professional.

“I will show you how it's done someday.”

“Na, I will keep you and get you to make this for me for eternity.” Mike said and swallowed.

“That’s also a good plan.” Ben laughed and ate his own dinner as they talked about everything and nothing.

* * *

 

“I had a really lovely time.” Ben said as he stood on Mike's porch, already wrapped up in his jacket.

“Me too.”

“Maybe next time you come to my place?”

“Sure. Text me when and where.”

Ben grinned and leaned in to place a soft kiss to Mike's lips.

“Thank you for tonight, Mike.” He quietly said against Mike's lips and smirked as a hand curved around his neck to hold him closer, as Mike returned his kiss as softly as he had received it.

“No, thank _you._ ”

“Till tomorrow?” Ben then asked, and got a nod and a last kiss as an answer.

“We will text.”

* * *

 

To: _Ben_

you left some pears in my kitchen

To: _Mike_

your favorite fruits. How could I not?

To: _Ben_

I adore you too, btw.

To: _Mike_

See you tomorrow. Sleep tight

To: _Ben_

You too, goodnight x

 

**Author's Note:**

> and like always  
> my darling beta [saskia](http://www.littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com)  
> [my blog](http://www.luvemishacollins.tumblr.com)  
> and our benxmike [blog](http://www.benxmike.tumblr.com)


End file.
